


Until then

by tashie08



Category: Away (TV 2020), Away - Fandom, Lu Wang and Mei Chen - Fandom, Netflix Away - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashie08/pseuds/tashie08
Summary: Lu Wang kept her word. When the parades were finished,  and her Son was grown she found Mei Chen.
Relationships: Lu Wang and Mei Chen - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Lu Wang was the most popular Woman in China when she returned from her four year trip to Mars. She was celebrated in every way possible. They even started to make a bronze statue of her at the National Science Institute where she first studied. She was purposely kept busy from the moment she arrived back on Earth. For months her schedule was set for her. She did multiple appearances all over Asia. And when the Motherland was satisfied she has fulfilled all her duties, then sent her on a world tour to show her off. Every step of her life, every breath she took was watched, analyzed and processed to make sure she was the perfect citizen. Lu missed her son terribly. They had nightly phone and video calls to keep in contact. Her husband pushed him very hard to be the top of his class. He was only 15 years old now, but he was almost a man. Soon he would be going off to university early as part of an advanced space program. He was accepted because of his mother, and also because he was very smart.

Lu was resting in a very luxurious Hotel in Paris. She was exhausted. Her schedule was lectures, personal appearances, private lunches and dinners with the wealthiest men and women. Lu just wanted to rest. Her friend Emma was to arrive today and would be joining her for dinner tonight. Hopefully they could have a moment alone to catch up.

"Emma, so nice to finally see you." Lu walked towards her old friend and gave her a hug. "Lu, I'm so happy to see you. We need to get a drink and catch up."

Lu smiled who would have ever thought her and Emma would have become friends. But four years on a space ship changes people. She had come to enjoy spending time with Emma. She admired all the challenges she faced with with a strong front. They use to talk for hours about their lives, family and careers.

Once again it was a long night. Emma and her had been separated at dinner and she had not seen her friend for several hours. No doubt she was playing her part for the States as well. An American hero.

Lu was just about to get into her car to be driven back to her hotel when her phone rang. "Its me, I'm in room 450, the fourth floor. Come to my room when you get here." It was Emma. Thank god they had put them at the same hotel. Most of the time Lu was kept separately from everyone else since her scandal that only a few people knew about. Li Jung had been reassigned after Lu threatened to not participate in the tour. That woman ruined her life by taking Mei away from her. Instead of having 4 years to grow their friendship and hidden love they were given one stolen phone call in secret. Lu vowed that she would never allow Li Jung to rule her life again.

As soon as Lu got to her hotel, she went directly to Emma's room. "Emma, im so happy we are finally alone, how are you?" The two women talked for a bit catching up on each other's lives. It had been one year since they had returned to Earth and about six months since they had briefly talked at another tour function.

"Lu, have you seen Mei or talked to her?" Lu paused thinking back to the young women who had captured her heart almost 7 years ago. "No, im not sure where she is working and I am still being watched anyways. I dont want her to get into more trouble because of me." Lu was somber and her yes became a little wet. She had slowly fallen in love with Mei. She was everything Lu's husband was not. The love and passion flowed between the two women even though they never touched.

"What if I could help you? I don't want to over step, but I was talking with some people back home, and they want to start a committee for the next few trips to Mars. You are an expert and I know I could bring you on. It would be a permanent assignment from Nasa and you would have to live in the States. Mei could also join is. Her capcom position is open and she would be part of the team. We have great schools here too. I know your son is starting early, but we could get him into a great program here."

"Emma im still married and besides China would never allow me to leave. They choose who is part of the program. Im just a face and in a few months ill be forgotten for someone else. I want to Emma, I do, but i just can't. Im sorry."

"Lu, no one owns you. If you want to leave, my government will help you and you son. Mei too. Your a good scientist, and a good Astronaut. Your needed in the community so we can help the next missions. Please my friend just think about. Whatever we need to do, ill make it happen. I want you to be free and I want you to be happy. " Emma held her hand. What she was offering to Lu was unheard of. Emma had to beg to make this happen. She knew the Chinese would never agree but if they made it look like it was in their favor and that the Americans needed Lu she was hoping they would let her go. Mei was another story. She had secretly come to the United States a few months ago. She was already working for Nasa and the Chinese government had no clue. She couldn't tell Lu. She needed her to be stateside before she could tell her. "Think about it. You have 1 month. You have my number. When you decide call and we will make this happen."

They talked for a little longer and Lu finally excused herself for the night. Back in her room, lying in bed Lu closed her eyes and thought of Mei. She missed her, and she didn't know when she was going to see her. Lu touched the silk sheet she was laying on. Mei has soft silky skin.. Mei was warm the 3 times she touched her hands. She wanted to feel her love. It was the only thing to look forward to on her space trip. 5 years without seeing her and talking to her had been torture.. Lu thought of her son, was almost grown and if he wanted to go to school in the US she would bring him. She would be home in a few days and she would talk to him. Maybe if he was away from his father he could relax. She touched the ring still on her finger. Mei had given it to her the night before she left. It was an omission of love between them. The night they slept in bed, just laying there and no touching had been peaceful. Mei never touched her, but she could feel her next to her. Her warm smooth skin, and smell of her perfume. The flower smell of her hair. All night long Lu breathed in her scent. The scent of the woman that had her heart. Her love. Her future. Lu drifted off to sleep smiling. Soon she hoped to see her true love again.

She said the phrase in her mind "women hold up half the sky." And Mei, she held up her heart.


	2. Houston we have landed

Lu Wang sat in a swanky downtown Houston bistro. She was enjoying a BBQ sandwich that was dripping all over her fingers. Across from her was Emma laughing at her. "See, I told you. Its delicious but messy. I should have asked for more napkins and wipes." Both women smiled. They were happy and enjoying a nice lunch together. Talking about work, life and their new positions on the committee Mars Forward. They danced around the subject of Mei, but Lu had only been stateside 2 weeks. "I think i was set up Emma. You knew I was going to make a mess." Both women laughed. "Wait til you try the mud pie."

Lu felt more relaxed. She had been in Houston for only a few days. She had been stuck in Los Angeles for a week due to a paperwork snafu. There was no problem with anything except the Chinese government trying to keep her from going to Houston and working as a consultant for the Americans. She wasn't a trader and she wasn't selling or giving away any motherland secrets. She was just starting a new career. She had spoken to her son and he was excited for her and wanted to join her stateside too. They planned to leave and begin to pack their belongings in secret. It was no surprise to Lu's husband when she told him she was leaving him and taking their son. Now he could find a new younger wife. An expedited divorce was approved by the court. In China if a man wants a divorce, he gets a divorce. No questions asked. Lei Lei was fast tracked at MIT in Massachusetts and had already moved into his dorm. He was young, but he was very smart. And he was her son. He was going to be a superstar. She told him he could study anything that made him happy. Lu enjoyed spending time with Emma. She had found Lu an apartment, showed her all the stores where she could do her shopping. Texas weather was a bit hot for Lu but she was coping. She hadn't brought up Mei yet, but she knew they would need to talk about her eventually. Emma was a kind person and she had obviously spent a lot of time planning this transition for Lu.

"So everyday a car will come for you at 730 to bring you to the office. We will start next week on Monday. I'll get you all checked in and show you around. Your office has been set up and you will have lab access in a few days." 

They were sitting in Lu's apartment. It was small but she had enough room in case Lei Lei came to visit. "I can't thank you enough Emma. What you have done for me and my son, I could never pay you back."

"You helped me a lot on our trip. This was the least I could do. O, and by the way tomorrow I need help with something? Do you think you can swing by an interns office? She has some files for me. Ill have the car here tomorrow at 530. I have to go with Alexis to an appointment but I need those files."

"Of course Emma, I'd be happy too. Were not sharing secrets with the Russians or anything right?" They both laughed.

Lu walked downstairs to the lobby of her apartment. She saw a very nice you man waiting outside next to a car. This was probably her car and driver. Eventually she would need to learn how to drive herself. But for now she was happy to be driven. "OK, Dr Wang, I wrote down the apartment number for you, 408. Its on the fourth floor, take the elevator up and you will find it. Ill wait for you here." "Thank you, see you soon." Lu got out of the car and walked into a lobby that was quite similar to hers. She turned around and could have sworn, she saw the car drive away.

Lu took the elevator up and found the apartment very easily. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

6 months ago

"I know this isn't easy for you, but it you want to come to Houston I'll make it happen. Keeping you at a desk job in Beijing isn't what you should be doing. You need to be on the floor in ground control. That's what your best at. Nasa is offering a permanent position and perhaps if you where away from prying eyes you could be happier." 

Emma and Mei talked a few times on the phone. Emma was trying to convince her to come back but to work for Nasa directly. Mei knew that they made up a world tour just to keep her and Lu apart. Lu was a hero and China was definitely taking advantage of her popularity. The money generated by Lu's appearances would guarantee that China would continue with their space program.

"Think about it. Im on tour in Europe for a few more weeks. Ill probably see Lu. Do you want me to tell her anything?" Emma was unsure of the status of their relationship. Her friends deserved to be happy and anything she could do she would give it her full effort.

"No. She will come for me when she can. Thank you. Enjoy your tour. Ill speak to you later." Mei ended their call. Of course she wanted to send a message to Lu. She would not jeopardize Lu or her career. Lu would come for her. She was sure of it. After the parades and after her son was grown. She would wait for Lu forever if she had to. Perhaps if she had a job in the US Lu would come visit her. She had many things to think about.

When the door opened, Lu was in complete shock. No wonder the driver left her here. She coudnt seem to form any words, but felt her eyes tear up. Mei, she was standing right in front of her. 

"Lu lu, you came for me." Mei pulled Lu into her apartment and closed the door. She pulled her into a tight hug and felt Lu's tears on her face.

"Mei, I didn't know you where here in Houston. I had no idea."

"So you didn't come for me?" Mei was hurt. She backed away from Lu and walked away from her. She sat on her couch in her living room, she had tears coming down her face.

"Mei, Mei. I didn't know you were here. I thought we were going to bring you over here later. Mei, Mei don't cry." Lu walked over the couch and stood in front of Mei. "I am here for you, Mei. I am here."

The two women had a lot to talk about. They had come to the conclusion Emma had set them up. Lu had sat down next to Mei and was holding her while they talked. She showed Mei she was still wearing the ring she gave her.

"Your love Mei kept me going. I felt like I had a purpose in life, and with you I had a reason to come home and live. Im sorry i asked you to wait for me, I should have not asked that. Please forgive me."

"Lu you have your reasons, your family, your career. I would never get in the way. Ill share you if I have too. I just want you." 

Lu turned an faced her, taking in her tears and beauty. She still looked beautiful. Her young features had matured and the older Mei got the more beautiful she was. Lu smiled.

"There is no sharing in love. Mei you have my whole heart. I want to be with you." Lu still had per purse on her shoulder. "I have something for you. I have been carrying it with me for a long time. Lu pulled out a small silk bag from her purse and handed it to Mei. "Open it." 

Mei opened the small bag and out came a thin white gold ring with a small red rock mounted like a diamond. It was beautful. 

"Lu, this is beautful, what is it?" 

"Its Mars. You should have been there with me my whole journey. I hated that you missed out, so I brought mars home to you. I picked this rock up when we first landed. Your the only women in the entire world that has my heart and complete love Mei."

Lu felt her heart explode with love. She had just verbalized for the first time that she loved Mei. They sat on the couch holding each other for hours. Mei was wearing her ring and periodically held her hand up to stare at her ring..They touched hands and eventually were holding hands. Delicate soft touches. Lu breathed in everything about Mei. They had been separated for so long she had forgotten her smell. They talked about Lu's trip, mars and the endless parades, ceremonies, and of course the re assignment of Li Jun. Mei made them tea and showed Lu her apartment and family pictures she brought from Beijing. She had kept up her calligraphy and had several of her papers posted to the wall. 

"Lu, I dont want you to go, stay with me tonight. Please. We don't have to do anything. Nothing sexual. I just want to hold you."

"Ok." One simple word had a lot of power. Tonight would not be about sex, or exploring each other bodies. They would take it slow. Tonight would be able getting use to each other again. No longer was the world trying to separate them. There was no Mars or off world mission. It was just two women who would learn how to love and be loved. 

They has a nice dinner, and prepared for bed. Mei had given Lu a pair of sleeping clothes and they both got into bed next to each other. They layed on their sides and talked into the early morning hours. Mei fell asleep first and Lu delicately cover her with her blanket. After watching her sleep, she danced her fingers over her body. Stealing quick touches here and there. She touched her silky hair, her smooth skin on her back and arms. He breathed in her faint perfume smell, and the smell on her soap and shampoo. Lu moved closer to Mei and placed her arm on her back. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep touching the woman she was in love with.


	3. Rocketman

Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and Lu Wang had no clue what it was all about.

"So we are celebrating a Turkey, by eating it? That sounds morbid." 

Mei laughed at her girlfriend. Wait were they in a relationship? "Lu, its about the first Americans sharing a meal with the natives. Supposedly they ate Turkey". 

"Oh, so we stay home all for a turkey? Sounds nice."

"Just wait until I get you up at 3am to go shopping. They will have many sales at the stores. You can prepare for Christmas Lei Lei." 

"Whaaaat?" Mei laughed

Mei and Lu spent as much time as they could together. It had only been a few months since they reconnected. Mei had a car and she enjoyed driving Lu around and showing her the sights around town. Lu seemed very comfortable and very much relaxed. She asked Mei to visit her often at her apartment or they would talk and Mei would invite Lu over to hers. 

They both had a little drawer at each others house. They had not been sexual yet, but instead choosing just to cuddle at night. 

Lu was very routine in everything that she did. The more time she spent with Mei she relaxed. She found herself smiling more and more and relaxing just a bit everyday. She learned Mei was fearless and would try anything once. 

Ages ago

Lu was sitting next to Mei while she was singing Rocketman. This woman had a beautiful voice, she was having fun, she was smiling and really enjoying herself. Now Lu understood how Mei learned English so quickly. Lu would look at the screen and then back at Mei. She was starting to fall for this young woman. This was the first time Lu felt herself let go and smile in a romantic way. She felt her wall start to crumble. She was fearless in anything she pursued, but love was a different story. She never fell in love with her husband, it was just a marriage of convience. Young Mei was the opposite of anything in her life. Bold, fun and very energetic. 

Lu was very much aware of there age difference between her and Mei. She saw her own appearance starting to change. The grey in her hair was starting to come through, and her body felt a little more tired at night. Mei on the other hand could go on all night. She was fit, conscious of her appearance and beauty. Lu would often would see other people especially men looking at Mei. But Mei paid attention only to her. 

"Lulu, we have this week off for Thanksgiving. Is Lei Lei coming to visit?". 

"Mmmm, yes he is comng tomorrow. I wanted to speak to you about it."

They were at Lu's apartment. It was evening time and they had just finished dinner. Lu was making them tea. Mei was resting on the couch, waiting for Lu Lu to join her. 

"Mei, would you like to meet my son? I have told him we are friends and that you will be around while he is visiting. I didnt want to tell him more until he comes." 

Lu looked down before sitting on the couch. She wasnt ashamed of Mei, but wanted to take it slow with her son. She just moved him halfway around the world and divorced his father. 

"Lu, we dont have to do this, no pressure. Right?" Mei turned so she was face to face with Lu. "We go slow. Were friends. I wont pressure you. I can always stay at my house. I want you to enjoy your time with your son. Whatever you ask of me, I will do it."

Mei pulled Lu over to her and kissed her on the cheek. It was a fast reaction to what she had said. She never had kissed Lu before. Not in a friendly way and not in a romantic way. Lu didn't pull away but leaned into Mei. 

Lu enjoyed the physical contact with Mei. She didn't know who was going to make the first move. She should of guessed it was going to be Mei. 

"I want you here with my son. I want him to meet you. You are my life now. Maybe I won't tell him everything but you are going to be here." 

It was the first time Lu showed any dominance in their relationship. She wanted Mei. She turned to face Mei after their cheek kiss. She lightly and very quickly kissed Mei on the nose. I think both women were in shock that it happed. Mei was surprised, Lu was on cloud nine. 

"Lu, you know we really haven't talked about us, about what you want from me." Mei smiled a bit and let her dimples show. Those dimples is what drove Lu crazy. Like sexually crazy. Lu stared right at her. 

" Mei, you know you are my woman. You own my heart. As long as you want me, I am yours." 

Lu looked her straight in the eyes. Was this the confirmation Mei needed? She knew Lu wanted her, but how much was an unanswered question before this new admission.  
  


"Oh Lu". Mei pulled Lu in for a sweet kiss. Not to deep, not too aggressive. Just the right amount of pressure. She nibbled at Lu's lips, and quickly but gently kissed her again. 

"I will always want you Lu. Always." Mei returned to kissing her. She loved kissing Lu. It was sweet kisses that said love every time there lips touched..Lu pulled Mei closer to her and held their kisses longer and longer each time. They kissed each other for along time. Its like that feeling you first get when something feels good. Lu enjoyed kissing Mei. She hadnt thought about the sexual part of their relationship too much. She knew it was inevitable, but she really had no clue on what to do.

"Mei, let's go to bed. I, I want to try something with you tonight." Lu stood up and held her hand out to Mei. She smiled down at her woman. Mei got up, accepted Lu's hand and allowed herself to be lead into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mei, The plum flower

Lu slowly opened her eyes. She could hear a slight drizzle of the rain outside. She noticed it had cooled down a lot during the night. She didn't move her body only her eyes. She staired at Mai who was sleeping next to her. Mei slept on her stomach, she was naked and had the blanket covering just her legs. She had a small frame, soft delicate features and the smell of her perfume and lotion still on her skin. She was perfect Lu thought in every way. 

They went slow the night before. Mei was patient with her when she got nervous. Their first time making love was magical. It was slow soft wet kisses. Light touches when there bodies were pressed together. Lu had never experienced an orgasm before Mei. She took Lu to new levels of ecstasy. 

The night before...

Lu led Mei into her bedroom. She had a nice big bed, and a dresser. Lu walked Mei over to her dresser and opened a drawer for her. 

"I bought this for you. I'd like you to wear it tonight please." Lu pulled out a short red nightgown. It barely would cover Mei's butt. It was satin with a little bit of lace around the seams. 

"Red huh? I pictured you for a black or white kind of woman." Mei was pulled instantly to Lu by her wrists. 

"I think you will wear wear any color, if I asked. Now go put it on and get ready for bed." 

Mei took the gown and headed to the bathroom. Luckily Mei was always prepared for Lu, she was waxed, shaved, lotioned up and she was smelling good tonight. Mei changed, brushed her teeth and hair and went back into the bedroom. Lu was pulling down the blankets to her bed and laying down the pillows. 

Lu glanced at Mei. She was sexy in her outfit, and Mei knew it. She walked ever so slowly to the bed. She climbed on the foot of the bed and crawled on all fours to the pillow. 

"I'll just rest here until you get ready Lu Lu. Don't take too long." The smile that Mei dropped after that, made Lu's heart beat faster. She quickly got her gown and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She made sure she was smelling like roses tonight. 

Lu went back into her bedroom. Mei was sitting, but leaning back on her hands with her head back. Her legs were stretched out straight in front of her. She looked like a Chinese Empress waiting to be ravished. 

"Close your eyes Mei, and don't move." Lu turned off the lights letting only the night sky shine in through the blinds. Lu stood at the foot of the bed and absorbed in all her beauty, and besides Mei wasn't wearing any panties. That was because Lu didn't give her any. Lu noticed Mei was very good at following directions. Something to remember for future times.

Lu climbed onto the bed and went directly over to Mei.

She was practically on top of Mei but they were not touching Lu was hovering over Mei just staring at her. Lu breathed, "I love you."

Mei reached up and pulled Lu on top of her. She layed herself back pulling Lu with her. 

"I love you too."

***********************************

Lu touched Mei's back. Gently as she didn't want to wake her up just yet. Lu was at piece with her decisions. Mei showed her friendship, compassion and love. Mei took the brunt of the punishment for their love. Now here she was naked and exhausted after a wonderful night of love making. What a sight to wake up to. She wanted to see this beauty everyday for the rest of her life. 

Lu bent over to kiss her back. She wanted to get up and take a shower and make tea. She started to get up.

"Don't leave me." Mei was awake but enjoying Lu touching her. "Its too early."

Lu layed back down and hugged her. Mei turned over so she was resting on her back on top of Lu. Mei's young breasts and flat smooth stomach were exposed. Lu pulled the blanket over them both.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." She hugged Mei closer to her and kissed her head. 

"How to you feel? Last night was wonderful Lu lu." 

"I want to make love to you everyday. You have awakened me."

"Maybe after the holidays we should move in together Lu Lu. If you want to." Mei sat up and turned so she was facing her. "I want to be with you and only you. Let's move in together." 

Lu just smiled and pulled Mei into her. 

"Yes." 

"Yes, really? Are you sure?" 

Lu looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes, I want to be with you." Needless to say, they didn't get out of bed for quite awhile. 

**********************

"Lu Lu are you ready? We need to leave soon." Mei was taking Lu to the airport to pick up Lei Lei. They had spent the morning in bed but had gotten up and cleaned up their room and gotten ready for the drive to the airport. 

"Yes I'm ready." They walked downstairs and Mei opened up her car for Lu. "Your chariot awaits."

"Mei, do you want to buy a house or a condo?". The drive to the airport was an hour, as they lived on the opposite side of town. 

"I want us to have our own place, somewhere that ours." 

"Well it depends on what we can find. It doesn't matter to me." 

Lu was about to shock her young girlfriend.   
"Do you want to have a baby Mei? Its been so long since Lei Lei was born, but if you want a child I would love to have one with you."

Mei was in complete shock. She didn't know what to say. She thought about having a child, but that is when she was alone. She didn't know if Lu had wanted one since Lei Lei was already older. 

"Its ok if you don't. I just wanted you to know if you wanted one, I would be happy for you. I know we are still in a new relationship, and I suppose we should get married first." 

"Woow, slow down Lu. You want to get married? Really? I'd love to marry you. I want us to be together in a house. Let's talk later. We can practice making a baby tonight." Lu smiled. Mei loved to have sex as much as she did. 

At the airport they had to wait just a few minutes for Lei Lei. His flight was on time. He came out of the airport all smiles. He hugged his mom and said a very polite hello to Mei. His mother had mentioned Mei several times before. He had the feeling they were l more than friends. His mother was smiling. 

"Tell me all about your classes and projects Lei Lei. How is the new bio engineering class?" 

Lei Lei talked the whole way home. He had lots to say about his classes. He was learning English faster than his mother and had many friends and did lots of social activities with his dorm roommate. 

Whe they got to Lu's apartment. Mei helped Lei Lei with his bags while his mother talked and walked to her apartment . They came inside and she showed Lei Lei his room. They still had a few days before Thanksgiving at Emmas house. This week they would all spend time together and Lu woild help Lei get a few things for school.

They all sat in the living room. Lu prepared some tea for them. 

"Lei Lei, I wanted to talk to you." Lu sat down next to Mei and faced her son. She held Mei's hand in hers. 

"Mei and I are going to move in together when we find a bigger place. You will always have a room here and I will always be here for you."

"We." Mei chimed in. "We will always be here for you Lei Lei. Anything you need and our home is your home."

"Mama, im happy you have Mei. Shes great. If your happy, im happy. Besides ill be at school for a lot more years. It will be nice to have a place to come home to." Lei Lei was happy. He didn't care that his mom was with woman. He just wanted her happy. 

"But mama, I do need some new clothes. Boston is cold. I heard you go shopping on Black Friday really early." 

"Ahhh, and you Mei are too alike. Yes, Lei Lei we can go shopping." Lu was happy. She had her son, she had Mei and she had love from both.

Lu stayed up late talking to her son. They talked about his classes for the up coming semesters. Lei lei said he wanted to be a bio engineer and after he was done at MIT he would go to UC Berkeley in California. They had a great program that he wanted to take as well. Lei Lei had plans and she would support her son in anything he wanted to accomplish. 

Lu went to her room. Mei had went to bed earlier giving her some alone time with her son. Lu missed Mei sexually. Even though it had been less than 24 hours she wanted to make love to Mei again. She clombed into bed on top of Mei and kissed her neck.

"Lu Lu, your son." Mei breathed quietly in between kisses. 

"Guess you better not be so loud tonight then." Mei pulled Lu into her more and gave long deep kisses. They fought for dominance in kiss. Mei held tight onto Lu with her legs. She loved the feeling of Lu on top of her. She wanted Lu to take control and tell her what to do. Lu pushed off of her and went down into the covers kissing Mei all the way down until she was settled in between her legs. Lu looked back up to Mei's face. Her eyes wide open waiting for Lu to do something, anything to her. Lu ducked her head in between her legs. Not stopping for air or a break and made Mei scream her name softly all night long.


	5. We can have our lesson.

We can have our lessons, nothing more. 

So much time has passed since Mei heard those stinging words. Its true what they say, rejection hurts your heart. It was hard for her to continue to see Lu knowing that they liked each other but that nothing would come of it. She had to remain strong and push her feelings aside. They were friends after all and it was so important for Lu to earn English. So they continued their lessons. She was teaching English and Lu was teaching her calligraphy. 

It was a long 2 years of lessons. They spent time together always keeping every minute friendly and professional. It was the longest two years Mei had ever been through. 

************************

Mei was at Lu's house. It was the day before Lu went into isolation for her trip. After tonight she woudnt be able to physically see Lu for 4 years. She hoped their evening went well and that she was able to keep it together one last time.

Mei was testing Lu's English one last time. They were in Lu's apartment facing each other. Mei was writing a piece about the atlas checklist. Lu read it in perfect English. 

"Great your practically fluent." 

"My English has improved so quickly in the last two years, and its thanks to you." Lu was trying to engage in conversation but Mei was writing out one last piece for her to read. 

"Your calligraphy has become quite skilled. "

"Thanks to you." Mei still continued with her writing. She wasn't biting the little pieces Lu was offering her. Lu felt something was amiss tonight. It was a farewell lesson. She wanted them to be ok. The way Mei looked at her. It was if she was staring directly into her heart. 

Lu walked next to Mei who was sitting at her kitchen table. She just finished writing a piece and Lu read it to her. 

"Women hold up half the sky. 

"Very good." Lu took the piece of paper and set it aside. "Next"

Lu turned back to Mei. She saw the ring, and she looked at Mei. She knew this look. The was the look Mei gave her two years before when she tried to kiss her. It was the look of love, desire, want, and passion. She felt Mei's energy, she was on fire. Their was no doubt Mei's confidence level was the highest it has ever been with Lu. Mei picked up the ring and turned her body completely so she was facing Lu. Lu wanted to protest a present, but she just smiled. Mei took her hand and moved it so it was facing palm up. She placed the ring in her hand. 

"Women hold up half the sky." It was engraved with the famous quote she had just read. It was the most beautiful present she had ever received. 

"Lu Lu, you leave tomorrow. Let me stay tonight. I am not asking you to break your vows. We dont have to do anything. We won't even touch each other. Just lie in bed. Please. Only one night. Let's have one night together."

"Okay." 

She wasnt begging, she stated her case and Lu gave in. She deserved this. Lu deserved this. They loved each other, but could never expresss it. Their would be no final night of touching or kissing or even love making. She could finally see the sadness in Lu's face. Lu was going to miss her. 

The next morning Mei woke up alone. Lu had not woken her when she left. Mei turned over in Lu's bed. Smelling her pillow and scent one last time. As she was going to stand up and get out of bed she saw it. It was a small piece of paper. It had Lu's perfect brush strokes. It said "I love you." Lu had finally acknowledged her feeling of love for her. She had no clue the difficulties Lu had that morning. She had woken up early and written her paper in silence. Mei had not heard Lu at all. She didn't even know Lu had gotten back into bed to watch her sleep. She watch her body rise and fall with each breath she took. She looked at her back and any exposed skin as to memorize its softness and shape. Lu stared at her for hours before she left. She wanted to memorize everything about Mei. It hurt to leave Mei, but if she woke her up things would have been very different between them. She left Mei, knowing Mei wanted her. She left her knowing that Lu herself loved her. She would keep this moment for herself. She wanted something only she knew about. It would help her during her trip. The thought of someone loving her, wanting her the same way she wanted them. She took the ring with her. It would make the trip to Mars. Mei would be with her the whole way. 

***************************************  
Thanksgiving came and went. The three of them had a wonderful time. They enjoyed time with Emma and her family. Lei Lei and Mei got along quite well. Lu was please they meshed so well together. She was proud of her son. She raised a proper young man. 

"Mei, come here. Sit with me on the couch. Let's talk." Lu and and Mei were in Mei's apartment. Lu had packed up her stuff and moved in with Mei. Luckly Mei had a spare room for Lu to keep all her belongings. They had been looking after work and on the weekends for a house to live in. 

"Yes, my love." Mei sat next to Lu on her couch. She placed her legs over Lu's and layed back towards the edge of the couch. 

"Mei, do you want to have a baby? I know we said we would talk about it. It would help narrow down what kind of house we are looking for. I want what you want. Im not trying to pressure you into anything." Lu leaned over and kissed Mei on the forehead. 

"You are my life now Mei. Nothing or no one will ever seperate us again."

"I use to think about it a lot when I missed you. I though if I had my own little Lu Lu it would make me happy. But it just wasn't the same. I didnt want my baby to have only one parent. And I was counting on you to come for me. I thought that if you came for me maybe one day we could have this conversation. So yes. One day I would love to have a baby with you. When the time is right." 

Lu pulled her into a hug. They stayed cuddled on the couch. 

They had a night time routine of relaxing on the couch, talking about their day, and making plans for there future. There was no stress in their relationship. No expectations. It was solid. They now lived together. They were planning for the future and they had many memories to make together. 

"Lu, lets go house shopping this weekend. There is a new development i want us to look at. It will be a bit of a drive to work, but the schools are good. The houses are very modern and they have a backyard full of grass."

"Grass, is this what its about? You want a yard for a baby?"

"I want new appliances and furniture and yes a bit of grass in the rear." 

Oh course Mei always knew what she wanted. They made a very good amount of money between them. Mei had a more 8 to 5 job. When there was a launch Mei worked 10 to 12 hours a day if not more. Luckly Lu was famous and still was able to use her driver when Mei wasn't working a normal shift. So no matter where they lived Lu would always be able to get home and most importantly Lu could afford to buy Mei a house with grass.

"Then this weekend we will go. Right now we have other plans." Lu swifty had gotten up and held out her hand for Mei. She had a sparkle in her eyes only Mei could recognize. 

"Baby making time right." Oh Mei knew her too well.

*****************  
Endless meetings with realtors, bank loan officers, more house tours, it was exhausting. They finally settled on a house near the University of Houston. It was an older house, but it had been completely remodled. It was a lot closer to work and the price was right. Plus is was located near there job at the space center. Lu worked for both the space center and the University so the house location was perfect. And the grass in the backyard was perfect. 

"Mei I wanted to pay for the house. It will be my present to you."

"Lu, that is so sweet. We can both pay for the house. Its our house. We can share the responsibility. You have Lei Lei school to pay for too. We have plenty of money between us."

They were sitting on their couch in Mei's apartment. After the closing of the house, it would be still a few weeks before they could move into the house. They had started to look for furniture but had not bought anything yet. 

The issue of them not being married had come up during thr purchase of the house. It wasn't a big deal, but they were asked if they were married. 

Lu pulled Mei so she was sitting on top of her and they were facing each other. "Mei I want to marry you. Lets take a short vacation and get married."

Mei leaned in and kissed Lu on the lips. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you." Lu puled her in and didn't let her go for a long time. Lu woud plan a nice vacation for the both of them. 

*************

Hawaii

Mei and Lu had invited a small group of people to join them in Hawaii for there wedding. Lei Lei came from school, as well as Emma and her family. The wedding was on the veranda at a hotel and it was followed by dinner and drinks and a little entertainment. 

"Do you, Lu Wang take Mei Chen as your loving wife. To forever cherish and love.  
Whether she has sickness or health, poverty or wealth, beauty or is plain, in good times and in bad, are you willing to love her, to comfort her, to respect her, and protect her? And willing to be forever loyal to her?

"I do."  
And there is was they were married. Lu had never been so happy in her life. She was surrounded by friends and family, everyone who supported her love for Mei. 

"You may now kiss the bride." The kiss was short and sweet. Mei was smiling and hugging her. 

"I love you Lu Lu." 

"I love you Mei."

***********  
They enjoyed a lovely dinner with friends and family then retired to their room for the night. They both sat on the balcony enjoying champagne. They were watching the waves in silence. 

"You know when I found you you had been replaced, I had a meltdown. I didnt know what to do. I thought no matter what, was going to happen on my journey. I was always going to be able to speak to you. If may not have been a private conversation but I could at least i could hear your voice. Then you were just gone. I didnt know what to do." 

Mei had never heard this story. Lu was the strongest person she knew mentally and emotionally. 

"Im sorry Lu. It was really my fault. I took your letter to work, and kept it in my desk. I wanted to have you close to me. I think thats how Li Jun found out about us. She had me sent home to fast I didn't even get to pack my belongings. She had someone do it for me. They searched everything I owned." They were sitting aide by side and Mei turned to Lu. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Don't feel guilty for anything. Besides, I think everything worked out ok." 

Mei held up her ring finger. Lu had given her a simple diamond on a thin white gold band. "I won in the end. I have you back."

"Yes, you have me now and forever. I should not think back, but it was a painful memory and now we have so many happy ones to think about." Mei stood up and held her hand out.

"Come to bed, we will make more memories together. " 

Lu smiled. Mei knew how tongrt her out of her funky mood. She was supposed to be happy, she was married to the woman she loved. But there there was something small in the back of her mind. She was afraid of losing Mei. 

**********************

That night Mei felt Lu was a little different. She was with her, but she felt like something was bothering her. They were naked in bed after a wonderful bought of love making. 

"Lu, look at me. Whats wrong?"

Lu turned so she way laying face to face with Mei. They were on there sides and mei touched Lu's face. Lu had began to cry. She had silent tears running down her face. 

"Lu I'm here. No one will ever seperate us again. I promise. We are protected now. China has no control or hold on us. Everything we love in HERE. Lei Lei is here, im here, we have a home and nice careers. What is there to worry about."

"I dont know." 

The usually composed Lu was a mess. Had something happened that Mei didn't know about.

Mei rolled Lu onto her back. Mei straddled her. They both were still naked so it was very sexual and serious. 

"Look at me Lu Lu. Im your wife, and were married. You are mine and I am yours. If anyone evert tries to seperate us again, I will kill them. You hear me. No one is getting between us."

Lu looked at Mei and maybe it finally clicked in her brain. Mei just claimed her. It was very sexy. Lu sat up, still with Mei in her lap. 

"Im sorry, you are right. This is the happiest day in my life with you in it. You are everything to me." And with that Lu felt instantly better. 

With Mei still sitting in her lap she reached around and put her left hand in Mei's hair. She pulled Mei closer with her other hand, and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't her usual kiss, this was a kiss of hunger of ownership. She kissed Mei hard and deep. She tightened the grip on Mei's hair. Keeping their bodies so close they could be one. Lu could feel the heat from Mei's body. She was turned on. Ah, that's right she likes it when im rough. 

Their love making that night went to a whole new lever. Lu made Mei scream with pleasure. She thought about her sadness and anger from many years ago. She pushed it to the front of her mind and pushed out every thought. She was a little rougher with Mei than usual. But Mei was hers. She owned her and Mei owned Lu. 

"I love you my wife." Lu kissed Mei as she layed her down on her back. "Sleep, and I'll hold you all night." The two women exhausted with the day and night drifted off to sleep as a married couple.


	6. Cause and Affect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes back

Nothing more

Christmas and New Years came and went. Lu, Mei and Lei Lei spent the holidays together in their new house. Lei Lei had his own room, they had a office, a master bedroom and one spare bedroom that was empty. Lu would often look into the room. Nothing changed, but she liked to still look. 

It was to be a nursery if the time ever came. Mei was now working long shifts as a mission had just launched. Lu was alone in the house often, but she didn't mind. She would walk the hallways of her house. She would touch the walls, pictures or some of Mei's calligraphy. To touch objects in her house made Lu feel alive. Everything in this house had a memory attached to it. Lu was a deep thinker and she often though how lucky she was to have Mei. Wonderful, beautiful, thoughtful, generous Mei. The woman who owned her heart, made her laugh and smile. The woman who had so much power over Lu it made her knees weak. Lu was a proud woman and she accomplished many things in her life. She was so proud to have her in her life. It was a dream come true. 

"Lu Lu, its going to be a long night again. I wont be home for dinner. Don't wait up."

"I always wait for you, I miss you when you are not here."

"I miss you too Lu. See you tonight. Love you."

Their communication was short and sweet. Did Lu ever wonder about Mei and what she was doing at work, or who she ate her lunch with. Honestly no. Its not that Lu didn't care. She trusted Mei, and Mei trusted her. Sure there was attractive people everywhere. Doesn't mean we need to indulge. Mei was all Lu needed.

Lu was in bed reading a book. She always tried to stay awake for Mei, incase she wanted to talk about her day. She heard the door open and close quietly and heard Mei tip toe around the house. Lu got up to see if her wife needed anything. 

"Mei are you hungry, do you want tea?" 

"No im good, im just tired. This mission is exhausting." Mei looked tired. She worked long hours and it was starting to show. 

"Go take a shower, I'll put your stuff away." Mei handed Lu her bag and keys. Lu put away her belongings and took out Mei's phone to charge. 

Mei was taking a long hot shower. The water felt good on her back. The steam cleaning her pores of the worries and exhaustion of the day. She knew Lu understood her position at work and would always be home to support her. The simple task of putting away keys and her phone just seemed too much some times. Mei suddenly became wide awake. Her phone. She quickly got out of the shower and dried off. Lu had placed out sleeping clothes and panties for her. 

"Lu, where is my phone?" She called out. She walked out of their bedroom and found Lu sitting on the couch in their shared office. Lu look somber and disappointed. 

"Lu Lu, I was calling you." Mei stopped immediately. Lu had Mei's phone resting on the coffee table. She was staring at it like it was a foreign object. 

"I wasn't checking your phone, I just beeped and I was going to bring it to you. Im sorry, the message just popped up." 

Mei walked over to Lu and sat next to her. "I was going to tell you, but it never came up. It was so long ago it didn't seem relevant to our relationship. Im sorry, I should have told you." 

"So there was someone else for awile, huh?" Lu almost whispered the words. Did she really expect Mei to have waited for her all that time alone? Maybe she did. She herself didn't indulge in any type of sex with anyone. Especially her husband. But Mei was young and perhaps she needed a warm body.

"Lu it was over a long time ago. It was done for almost 4 years when we saw each other. She moved away and I didn't think i would hear from her again. I wasn't expecting her to text me. She heard I got married. That's it. There is nothing going on between us. She can be a little dramatic. I promise you there is nothing to worry about."

Lu took her words at face value. There was no lie, no deception. Maybe Mei was going to tell her about it when she got in bed. Like, hey my ex text me today. Lu was very inexperienced in this situation, yet she could feel the pain of jealousy seering around. 

"Im not mad, Mei. Just, i don't know, shocked. I know I asked you to wait and you did. Im so happy for that. I just wasnt expecting someone to be in your life. Im sorry, I know you would have told if it was something." Lu turned and looked at Mei. She was as beautiful as ever. Who woudn't want her wife. "Come here, lets go to bed."

"Wait, I need to tell you something." Lu stayed still on the couch, but turned and look at Mei. 

"Isabel, thats her name. She text me today, she asked about me getting married and if I was happy. Here I can show you." Mei held out her phone.

"No need." Lu pushed her phone back. She wasnt going to be that kind of person. 

"She asked to meet up for drinks. I declined. I told her i was happy with you and I didn't want to see her. That's when she text me she missed me. I never responded. Honestly I was just going to delete her messages. I dont want to see her." Mei held strong. "It was so long ago. Its over and im with you. I dont want to be friends with her."

"Thank you Mei for your honesty. Im glad you told me. If you want to see her as a friend I will never get in the way of that. I love our relationship. You and I can talk about anything. I should not have looked at your phone. I trust that if it was something I needed to know you would have told me." 

Mei smiled. She love Lu. Nothing would ever come between then. "Come. Im ready for bed."

That night while Mei slept Lu looked over at her wife. At 34 Mei was absolutely stunning. She didn't look her age at all. She often wondered how she got so lucky to have a woman as Mei. 

She herself was 49. Her age was starting to show more and more. Mei said she like the grey coming out of Lu's hair and not to dye it. Her body ached some days and once or twice she lost her phone in the house. She was still quick on her feet and she was still a sponge for new information. Her days of a hero astronaut were over, but she still had clout in the community. 

She thought of this Isabel one more time. She wondered how Mei was with her, were they in love? What happened? She would leave it up to Mei to tell her. 

**********************

Lu often was a guest lecturer at the University. She had an office at the campus and filled in as a chemistry professor a few times a year. Mostly she was there for the school to show her off. She met with students who were interested in the space program, and who themselves where scientists. She gave valuable knowledge to student on how to pursue their careers. The University liked to hold a fund raiser for there science department and it was a really big deal. This would be the first time Lu was going to go.

"Mei, are you going to be able to go Saturday night? Its the dinner and auction for the University."

"Yes, I'll be home by 3pm that day. Im actually looking forward to it. This will be our first appearance as a couple."

"Are you nervous Mei?"

"No, I want people to see that I won. I have you in my life finally."

"Mmmmm, that you do."

************

To say that Lu and and Mei were the focal point of the dinner and auction would be an understatement. A prestigious group of University presenters offered up a fine menu of classic Texas meats as well delicious foods from Mexico. 

They also paraded Dr. Wang Lu around as if she were the most famous person in the world. She was introduced as a world famous astronaut, an top chemist in her field, and as a mother, who with still a young child at home who went to Mars. She was a superstar. Lu played along. She knew the University counted on donations, and without those maybe she wouldn't have been offered a job. 

Mei and Lu were having a wonderful conversation with a local fertility doctor named Katherine Wells. She offered Mei and Lu her business card and discreetly offerd her services whenever they were ready to start a family. 

"Mei, who is that young woman over there? The blonde woman. She's been trying to get your attention all night."

"Who?" Mei turned around. When she saw her she froze.."Oh no, its Isabel."

Walking there was was a very elegant woman. She was tall, arrogant and finely dressed. She sauntered over to them with determination in her eyes.

"Dr Wang, its an honor to finally meet you. Im Dr. Isabel Thorn. I know Mei." Mei is silent. 

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to the University. (Not me)." They shook hands, all formal and cold like. "If you will excuse us, Mei and I have to get to our seats." Lu head held high, took Mei's hand and gently glided them over to their seats. 

Mei still silent from shock sat in her seat next to Lu. "So thats Isabel I presume?"

"Ya." 

"Mei." Lu scooted closer to her wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Mei, its ok. Dont worry. I am not mad. But a blonde Mei, you suprise me." Lu laughed a bit. Mei turned to her wife and stayed silent. 

"Your the only woman I ever wanted Lu. Remember that." Isabel was just a afterthought for the rest of the night. 

****************

That night in bed, they were talking about the schedule for next week. Little by little Lu was inching closer to Mei. They were on their sides looking at each other. Lu was playing with Mei's hair around her finger. 

"Tuesday and Wednesday I will be late, but the rest if the week I'll be on time. So you only need a ride those two days." They still tried to coordinate schedules and when it wasnt possible, Lu was taken home by her driver. 

"Lu are you listening." Lu was looking right at Mei but was not responding. "Lu." Mei touched ber face and Lu smiled.

"Come here my little plum flower." 

She pulled Mei on top of her and made her straddle her. Lu was on her back and she loved putting Mei on top of her. She loved feeling the weight of Mei on her body. Lu sat up a bit and pulled Mei close. She kissed her like it was the first time. Deep, strong and hard. 

Mei moaned into the kiss. She loved it when Lu was dominant in bed.

"I love you Lu Lu." Mei was hot. Body heat, sheets and blankets everywhere. Too many clothes. Temperatures rising to match their excitement and mood. 

Lu pulled Mei's shirt up and began to kiss and nip at her skin. Lu had become an instant expert with everything that turned Mei on. She slowly undressed Mei and herself. Mei was still in her lap and the kissing was hot. 

Mei knew if Lu was upset, jealous or angry she would be rough in bed. Mei watched 50 Shades of Grey with Lu one night and it gave her so many ideas. That same night Lu tied her to the bed afterwards. It was sexy. 

Tonight it was the same. Lu was probably jealous at Isabel showing up. Suddenly Lu picked Mei up and and layed her on the bed so she was on top. With Mei underneath her, Lu used her tongue and touched every part of Mei's skin. She would lick her, tease her, suck on anything and everything. Mei would be to the point where she would need that release, but Lu would always make her wait. Lu liked to feel Mei. She would touch every part of her body. Her face, her neck her limbs, her stomach. Again she would always make Mei wait. She took her to the edge several times and only when Lu was ready would she finally allow Mei to have her release. 

"Your mine. Say it. Say it Mei."

Mei looked up at Lu. Her eyes were almost black. She was serious. She kissed Mei hard and bit her lip a bit. 

"Say it."

Mei knew what she was doing. The more she refused, the more deeper Lu went. She grinded harder into Mei. Pressed into her as if trying to push her into the bed. This is exactly what Mei wanted from Lu. A little rough sex never hurt anybody.

"Oh Lu Lu, I'm yours. You own me." Mei pulled Lu into a final kiss before she allowed her self to finish. The ending was like an explosion in her mind and body. It was perfect. Mei was totally and completely in love with Lu.

**************************

The next day Lu brought Mei tea in bed. Sundays were lazy days. They usually stayed in bed for a bit talking and enjoying each others company. Lu loved to watch her wife. She thought everything about Mei was sexy. Passion was not something Lu had with her husband. With Mei everything was done with passion and love.

"Mei, im worried I was a little rough night. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you know my limits, I trust you. Do you feel like you hurt me?"

"I was a little more, um physical with you. I am sorry Mei." Lu pulled her in close for a hug.

"Lu, I love you. I am happy with you. Please forget about Isabel. I dont want her in our lives. I have all I need with you."

Lu drew Mei a bath and they soaked in the tub together. They didn't do a lot of talking, just cuddling. Delicate touches and kisses were all Mei needed.

***************

"Dr. Wang, Mrs. Wang thank you so much for choosing my clinic." 

Lu and Mei had taken Dr Wells up on her offer. They were just in the information stage about what they needed to do to have a baby. Mei was going to carry a baby, and they would need to choose a donor. Dr Wells had a huge database to search and she set them up so they could do this at home. Her services were not cheap, but she was an expert on privacy and confidentiality. 

At home later that day, they were at home making dinner and talking through the donor list.

"Lu, there are so many choices. I dont know who to pick."

Lu came up behind her wife and hugged her. 

"Well we can find a donor that has a good profile, intelligence and hopefully good looks. I want our baby to look cute like you."

"Like me, I want our baby to look like you Lu Lu. This is our baby, but I want a little mini you. Boy or girl it doesn't matter."

"Oh a mini me. Well then let's look into the Asian profiles." 

"See, I knew i would get my way."

Later that night in bed, Mei was holding onto the headboard while Lu was behind her. The lovemaking was out of this world. Lu had Mei bent over and she was enjoying her from behind. 

"Mei, you are so sexy." Lu was touching, kissing and tasting Mei. She breathed in her scent and swallowed her taste. Lu tried not to be too rough as Mei was probably still sore from the weekend. When she was finished she had Mei lay on her so she could hold her.

"Mei, when we first met, it took everything i had not to kiss you, or even touch you. I wanted you, I desired you. It was almost overwhelming. I was never in love with my husband and the sex was sex. It wasnt love making. I didnt find it enjoyable. It was more routine just to have a child. After I got pregnant I pulled away even more. I hardly let him touch me. I had given him a son and I hoped that was enough. I dont feel that way with you. I love when you kiss me or touch me. I am honored to be married to you. I will never deny you again my love." 

"Lu I've moved past all that. You kept your word as I knew you would. You came for me. I hate to say it, but it made our love real. Being separated for so long and then you coming back into my life. We have real love together, and hopefully one day we will have a bigger family. "

******************

As Lu was dropped off at the University she went into her office. They had set a her up with a quite area to work so she could meet with students and other professors that had her sub for their classes. Lu was well liked with the staff and students alike. The other professors admired Lu as a former Astronaut who continued to work even though financially she probably didn't have to. This was also true with Lu. She had a nice saving and retirement from her work in China and a very big send-off from the chinese space program. Money was not the reason Lu worked. She enjoyed the challenge of work and she still believed she had knowledge to share to many other students. She wasnt a professor by trade, but her passion in the field of chemistry made a name for herself world wide. 

"Good morning Dr. Wang." Her assistant Kevin said. "No classes today scheduled, but there was a last minute appointment scheduled for you in 15 min."

"Oh ok. I wasnt aware. Is it a student?"

"Im not sure, I didnt make the appointment. It was already written on the calendar when I came in."

"Ok, send them in when they get here. Thank you." Kevin left and Lu got busy with her computer. Soon there was a slight knock on her door.

"Come in." Lu didnt look, up when the door opened, but felt someone walk in. She slowly stopped typing and looked up in disbelief. 

"Dr. Wang, I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I need a few minutes of your time." Before her was Isabel Thorn. Tall, attractive blonde in a power suit and heels.

Lu pointed to her chairs for the students and Isabel sat down.

"How can I help you Ms. Thorn?" Lu tried to be polite, but this women was starting to be annoying. 

" I just wanted to say Hello again after our brief introduction this weekend. I was unaware you worked at the University as well. I myself fill in for Dr. Page."

Silence from Lu. Her lips were pursed together. 

"So how are you liking Houston? Oh and congratulations on your wedding. Im very happy for Mei. (Not). We should have drinks sometime. Get to know one another."

Still silence. "We keep a very busy schedule I'm afraid, but I'll pass the message along. Was there something else you needed?"

"Mei, I need Mei. You left her here for years. You think you can just come back into town and everything will be forgiven. You broke her. She cried over you for so long it was heartbreaking to hear it. You don't deserve her."

"Dr. Thorn my relationship is private. Im aware you were with her for a time, but we are married now. If my wife decides to contact you thats her business." Lu stood up. Isabel never knew how tall Lu was until she was standing next to her. Isabel thought Lu was beautful for her age. Lu was definitely older than her, but she was no threat to her.

"I see, well whatever happens, happens I guess. But remember this Dr. Wang. You don't deserve her." Isabel stood and she saw she was just slightly taller than Lu. She looked down to Lu.

"You are no threat to us Isabel. Now if you will excuse me I have students to see." Lu pointed towards her door that had been open the entire time. 

Isabel stood up. " You are quite beautiful Dr. Wang. I see why Mei choose you. If you guys ever get lonely one night, give me a call. I dont mind joining in." And with that Isabel Thorn walked out of her office. 

Lu was furious. She slammed the door behind Isabel and returned to her chair. How dare that woman try and insert herself into their lives. Was this woman a threat or was Lu just going to have to step up her game with Mei? They worked so hard at building a life together she was not going to let this woman tear them apart. She wondered about Mei's sexual life with Isabel. Were they more adventurous together. Was her and Mei's sex life boring or enough? Her emotions were high and she needed time to think. 

******************

At home Lu was silent. She stayed in her office and worked on some paperwork for Nasa. She needed to submit her report, but she couldn't concentrate. She thought of Isabel and Mei. She had questions but she didn't know how to broach the subject. 

Mei was in the kitchen cooking dinner alone. Lu was awfully quiet when she came home from work. Mei was concerned so she turned off the stove and went into the office to cheer Lu up.

"Hey baby, how's it going? Are you getting hungry." Lu didnt stop working.

"No, ill eat later." Mei came over to Lu and kissed her forehead. 

"Lu, whats the matter?" Lu didnt even stop to look at Mei. "Lu, look at me. What's wrong?"

Lu stopped typing and cleared her desk. She took Mei's hand and guided her to sit on the desk in front of her. She took Mei's hand in hers and stared at her beautiful wife. 

"Isabel stopped by the office today. She made it very clear she wants you. She says I abandoned you, and i broke you. She told me I made you cry. Oh Mei what did I do to you? I never meant for any of this to happen. I dont want to lose you." Lu had tears in her eyes. She brought Mei's hand to her own face. "I love you Mei."

"Lu, I want you. I've always wanted you. Isabel is no threat to us. I promise. Please believe me. That was so long ago." Mei leaned over and kissed Lu. 

"Come to bed Lu Lu, i want to show you how much I love you." Lu got up and helped her wife off of her desk. But instead of walking to their room Lu suddenly stopped and sat back down in her chair. She pulled Mei back to her. 

"Here is fine, I want you now." Lu slid off her pants and sat on them. " I want to feel your tongue." 

This is what excited Mei the most. When Lu was dominant, it was sexy. Mei got on her knees and prayed to the center of Lu until they were both exhausted. Not too often did Lu demand this special servicing, she gave more suttle hints while in bed. Mei loved to please her wife but their love making was special and filled with love. 

"Come Lu Lu, lets go to bed." Mei took Lu's hand and led her into the bedroom. They would definitely need to talk about this Isabel situation and figure out what to do together. 

*************************

The next day at work Lu had her assistant come into her office and shut the door. He was young maybe 25, smart and very funny in a dorky kind of way. 

"Kevin, I need your help with something? I need to learn how to drive."

"That's easy boss. Let me show you what to search for." Kevin was a patient man. He showed Lu a few different options and helped her pick one and make an appointment to get her permit at the dmv. She had her test scheduled and a few driving lessons paid for. They would pick Lu up at the University and take her home afterwards. 

"Thank you Kevin, what a big help you are."

Kevin had a nice smile on his face. "Thank you boss. Um, I dont mean to be nosey, but I heard Dr. Thorn when she was in your office. Stay away from her if you can. She has had quite a fee scandals here at the University." 

"What scandals Kevin?"

""Affairs with a professor and a few students. One girl even charged her with harassment. If she comes again, I won't let her in."

"Thanks for all the help Kevin."

What a train wreck this Isabel Thorn was going to be. Lu needed to get her out of their lives immediately. 

*******************


End file.
